When World's Collide
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: The Kami send Sakura back into the past, she finds a future, love and new dreams along with taking out a massive thorn in the shinobi world's side


One hundred plus years ago a fight between the Senju and Uchiha was going on, in this battle the last remaining sibling of Madara Uchiha, Izuna had just received a serious injury courtesy of the last remaining sibling of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama.

One hundred plus years in the future in a fight for their lives was the entire shinobi world, what none of them expected was for a time traveling jutsu to be activated by the kami to correct the mistakes of the past.

Swallowing up one war worn kunoichi by the name of Sakura Haruno in pitch black before she vanished from the future forever and into the past, their world and hers were about to collide as the young seventeen year old kunoichi fell from the sky.

Everyone in the past stared in awe and if it hadn't been for an Uchiha catching her she surely would have died from the impact with the earth "I'll ask again Madara, make a treaty" Hashirama was unsure of what was going on, but was unwilling to relent on his request.

"Ni-san you c..can't" Izuna stopped his brother from stepping forward and taking the outstretched hand of the Senju Patriarch, the Uchiha Patriarch glared at the ground before using a smoke bomb retreating for the time being, taking with them the young girl as well.

When Sakura woke she was in unfamiliar surroundings, dressed in a black sleeping yukata with the Uchiha fan on the back of it, she only saw it when she passed by a mirror, the halls were empty as she tried to find someone to talk to and ask what the hell was going on.

It was as she was walking by a door that her sensitive ears caught voices and snippets of conversation "We're sorry Madara-sama, we can't heal him" the voice said alerting the pink haired kunoichi that there was an injured person behind that door.

And without even thinking about it threw the door open "I can heal him" Sakura announced feeling well rested and full on chakra, it didn't matter that somehow she was in the past and that the person sitting before her was the enemy, she was a medic.

That meant healing someone no matter who they were even if that person turned out to be Madara Uchiha's little brother Izuna Uchiha she would save him and without waiting for permission knelt at the injured Uchiha's side.

Hands glowing a brilliant green and set to work healing the injury, it took fifteen minutes and the life threatening injury was no more "All he needs is a couple days of rest and he'll be up and about like usual" the pinkette smiled.

"Amazing you might just be more skilled than Hashirama of the Senju Clan" the woman who'd formerly tried healing the second Heir of the Uchiha Clan only to fail spoke with awe in her voice as she realized that the girl that their clan leader had brought back possessed healing abilities that far surpassed Hashirama Senju's.

On one hand it was quite the honor to hear her skills being praised, the other she was unsure of what she was actually doing there "Thank you for healing my brother" Madara chose that moment to speak himself.

In a low voice, relief in his onyx irises before bowing his head "I..It was nothing, I was taught that no matter who a person is, be it Uchiha, Senju or whatever other clan is out there, if I can I will heal them" she waved her hands.

Madara tilted his head to the side peering at her with curious obsidian orbs "Regardless of that I owe you a debt, my brother could have died if he hadn't received your aide, so name your price" the Uchiha said.

Emerald orbs widened "Oh I'm not after money really I just can't stand seeing people injured that's all, anyway I'll just be on my way and out of your hair" Sakura shook her head and stood hastily intending on getting the hell out of there before things worsened.

Obviously the Uchiha didn't get the memo and as she was walking by his arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around her entire wrist in a surprisingly gentle hold before she was promptly deposited in his lap.

A blush rose to her cheeks "What kind of man do you think I am to allow a woman to walk out of my compound without giving her something in return for saving my brothers life" Madara stated practically nose to nose with the unknown kunoichi.

Sakura felt her heart jolt in response being so close to him "Your thanks was enough really" the pinkette assured getting extremely uncomfortable as she realized how handsome Madara actually was and the realization was doing funny things to her body.

"There must be something you want that even I could acquire for you if you requested it" the raven haired male murmured onyx eyes boring deep into emerald, the blush on her cheeks deepened and he wouldn't admit it, but he was finding it just a tiny bit nice to hold her.

Heart speeding up in response Sakura scrambled for something to say when it popped into her head like a light bulb turning on overhead "Make the treaty with the Senju, that's what I ask" Sakura asked in the most serious tone she could muster.

Willing the blush from her cheeks "Vexing and sneaky woman aren't you, very well then consider it done and before you go, allow me to give you supplies that will last you for a couple weeks at least" the Uchiha Patriarch finally relented.

It was worth it giving in he supposed when those jade orbs lit up "And proud of it, thank you and I'm sure you'll be happy especially with your brother at your side" and then she was gone after those words, taking a pack with her as she hurried away from Uchiha Compound.

All the way to Uzushio knowing she'd be safest there with the Uzumaki for the time being it took two whole weeks to reach Whirlpool and using up all of her supplies before finally gaining entrance into Uzushio.

Only to have a meeting with the Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, her Shishou's grandmother Mito Uzumaki and she was a damn hard woman to impress or bargain with "You seek refuge here, why, what can you offer that an Uzumaki doesn't already know" Mito stared hard at the young girl.

Who couldn't be more than seventeen at best "I can teach your clansmen medical ninjutsu that far surpasses the healing capabilities of Hashirama Senju, not only that but I can fight alongside you and protect the Land of Whirlpool" Sakura offered.

Knowing exactly what to say"Hmm that is quite the feat, very well then in return you will become my attendant and learn fuinjutsu beneath me and take on the last name Uzumaki, do you realize all you'll be giving up young one" the scarlet haired woman stated.

"Yes Uzumaki-sama until my dying breath I will serve you and the Land of Uzushio and proudly take on the last name of Uzumaki" the pinkette bowed low before her Mistress vowing to do her best and to always protect.

Mito let a fond glint appear in her onyx orbs "Rise then child, state your name and age, afterwards we have work to do is that understood" the Uzumaki Matriarch stood and the girl raised from her bowed position looking excited at the prospect of work.

"Sakura and 17, and yes of course Milady" the rose haired girl exclaimed following after the red haired woman as they went about the day taking care of paperwork or attending to some Uzumaki related problem before the end of the day came.

And then she was given her own living quarters, they were small but suited her quite nicely, she got the distinct feeling she was really going to like it there in Uzushio especially when things picked up and she started learning sealing jutsu.

For about three months she stayed there learning under Mito, teaching Uzumaki medical ninjutsu and fighting off bandits or enemy clans that had come to take advantage of the Uzumaki, before snippets of gossip reached her ears.

Of a village being constructed in the Land of Fire, just as her mentor in the past, who was also her former mentors grandmother called her in for a meeting "We'll be going to negotiate a treaty Sakura, the two of us is that understood" Mito warned so that her attendant could pack and be ready.

"Understood Mito-chan" Sakura bowed and hurried off to her now larger house, it had been expanded thanks to hard working men in the Uzumaki clan who were good with their hands, to pack quickly knowing it wasn't wise to make Mito wait for any long period of time.

It would end with her being tossed into the ocean courtesy of a wind jutsu/exploding tag combo, and in just twenty minutes Sakura was situating her pack on her shoulders and heading for the docks where Mito was already stood waiting.

Onyx eyes filled with amusement "Well it seems you've learned Sakura" the crimson haired woman patted the girl's cheek fondly with a light giggle before turning on her heel and boarding the boat that would take them to the mainland.

"Yeah I don't want to have an exploding tag go off in my face again or be hit with one of your wind jutsu ever again Mito-chan" the pinkette shuddered boarding the ship next before it set sail and they were on their way.

Mito smiled innocently and faced the other direction "What do you think about all of this Sakura, the construction of a village, do you think it will stop the fighting as they hope" the Uzumaki Matriarch asked of her attendant.

Sakura was quiet for a long time as she peered out with emerald orbs over the ocean they were crossing "No this is just the first step, the second is hard work and establishing trust with the other lands once they follow" the rose haired seventeen year old finally said.

The answer the Uzumaki woman had expected as silence lapsed between them for a good few hours until the cook of the ship came to collect them for lunch "Sometimes you say the oddest things you know" Mito finally spoke halfway through their meal.

Causing her attendant to jump at the sudden noise "Perhaps but as you know and most everyone in the Clan know I did come from the future, there are no secrets between us Mito-chan and I've seen what happens" Sakura pointed out lightly.

"Right death and destruction for the entire shinobi world though you did leave out a lot of the in between details" the ruby haired woman prodded hoping to hear some juicy details, but of course the girl was as tight lipped as usual on the subject.

Because Sakura shook her head "If I told you everything it would interfere with the time line to much, I'm only going to change things that are in dire need of changing, but the rest will happen as it did before" the fuscia haired girl explained.

The same answer as every time when she tried to dig for information from her attendant and Mito sighed "Just try not to bite off more than you can chew alright Sakura" the Uzumaki Matriarch warned finishing her lunch.

Her attendant on her heels "You don't have to tell me twice Mito-chan, the main thing that I must do is find, capture and seal away Black Zetsu and the future I know will never come about" the emerald eyed kunoichi announced.

With that they stood staring out over the water again in silence until it was time for dinner and immediately after that they took showers and headed for their individual cabins on the ship that was bound for the mainland.

For three days they sailed until the boat was docked at a port "We're on our own from here out, this is where your duties as my attendant will become most important that you fulfill, I'm placing my life in your hands Sakura" Mito straightened.

Watching the boat that had brought them here set sail once more back to Uzushio "Leave it to me Mito-chan and I'll protect you with my life as promised" Sakura nodded and with that they set forward trekking across the lands.

Making their way slowly to the village that was being constructed to negotiate a treaty between Uzushio and the village leaders, it was a long arduous walk that killed their feet but they pushed on despite the pain.

Scavenging for meals on their own and setting up traps to thwart of bandits for nearly two solid weeks minus three days, during all that, bandits of all kinds and even a few members of an enemy clan attacked.

All of which were taken down by Sakura as she made good on her promise, not that she would allow anything to happen to Tsunade's grandmother anyway, until finally they were stood outside the gates of the newly established currently nameless village.

And who should be walking by at that particular moment none other than the Uchiha Patriarch himself, when he caught sight of her, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open "So that's where you went" Madara said reigning in any other reaction.

The girl smiled sweetly in response "I don't know how you two know each other, but we've traveled for quite a distance and wish to sit down and speak with the leader of this newly forming village" the scarlet haired woman cleared her throat.

When all her attendant and the Uchiha did was stare at each other for three minutes, Sakura jolted "Right so lead the way Uchiha-sama" the pinkette straightened from her relaxed position, keeping a wary eye out for any trouble that could possibly come their way.

Not more than twenty minutes later both females were sat comfortably on a couch, cups of tea in their hands and a plate of sandwiches on the table before them, while the leader of the village and his brother, along with the Uchiha who'd brought them there sat on an opposite couch.

"Wait a second your the girl who fell from the sky, and just a few days later Madara approached us to negotiate a treaty" Hashirama belatedly recognized the younger kunoichi sitting on the couch next to the Uzumaki woman.

Red eyes narrowed suspiciously "Question is why were you in the sky in the first place, how did you get there" Tobirama grumbled also recognizing the girl, just barely, it had been hard since they'd been in the midst of a fight before the Uchiha had retreated.

Madara also wished to know as he perked up his ears to listen to the answer that would be given "You can ask your questions of my attendant later, for now I come representing the Uzumaki Clan and hail from Uzushio to also negotiate a treaty with you" the Uzumaki Matriarch interrupted.

Sakura shot a wary look to the woman who'd taken her in, given her a place to call home and the opportunity to learn beneath her "Exactly so any and all questions in regards to myself will have to be answered at a later time, treaty negotiations are more important" the rose haired girl stated.

Hashirama rubbed his chin in thought "We'd love to have a treaty with the Uzumaki" the mahogany haired male nodded in agreement, Mito smiled in triumph producing the paperwork that was necessary for such a thing.

Followed by drawing up the treaty and writing down stipulations that would benefit both sides equally before their stomachs growled with hunger "Lunch time it is, I'll go fetch us lunch" the raven haired male was quick to exit the office.

Due to the look shot his way, Hashirama shook his head at his younger brother in response "Would you have rather have me go out to find something, I wouldn't have brought back anything suitable for a woman you know that Anija" the snow haired male grumbled.

"Forgive my brother, he still has a long way to go on becoming a gentleman" the brunette sighed covering his face with his large hand, sure he himself was goofy, but at least he knew how to treat women properly unlike his little brother.

Who gave him a fierce scowl in response "I'm plenty gentleman, I just don't know what two women from a foreign country like to eat" the porcelain haired male snorted harshly prompting said female's to cover their mouths and giggle in response.

Causing his cheeks to become stained pink just as Madara returned "Found a restaurant that made sushi hope you don't mind" the Uchiha Patriarch set the take out boxes down not sure if he'd made the right decision in choosing sushi.

But to their surprise "Oh wow look at this Mito-chan our favorite" Sakura grinned nudging her mentor in the side hoping to relax the woman's usually strict standards so they could enjoy themselves just a little bit.

"Honestly your such a child sometimes Sakura, only you would get excited about sushi of all things" Mito rolled her eyes, not denying it wasn't her favorite thing to eat as well as she'd already piled her plate full of sushi like her attendant had.

Leaving the rest to the three males gathered around "Good job Madara and please if you'd like anymore one of us wouldn't mind going out to fetch it, since you traveled such a long ways it would be rude to make our guests fend for themselves" Hashirama offered.

The Uchiha sighed quietly in relief and went to say he would go himself any time when the door was thrown open "Madara-ni, Hashirama-san there's trouble a group of twenty members from the Hagoromo Clan are here demanding we hand them the Uzumaki Matriarch" Izuna announced.

Fury sparked in emerald orbs and Sakura rose to her feet "That's my cue, leave them to me Senju-sama and I'll clear them out" the pinkette cracked her knuckles in preparation of a good fight ready to uphold her vow.

"Now wait just a minute you're a woman and we don't allow women to fight our battles" Tobirama said the worst thing he could ever say in that moment and found himself held up in the air by his shirt collar with nothing but brute strength.

Angry jade orbs clashed with soft red "Sakura he's going to be our ally forgive him, he doesn't know what your capable of, why don't we all go out and watch this fight, see why I chose only her as my escort across the land" the crimson haired Uzumaki stood as well.

With that they all traipsed from the office and down the streets to the gates of the not even half way constructed village where as they were told were twenty members of the Hagoromo Clan "You sure about this Uzumaki-san, she's just one girl" Madara frowned deeply.

"One girl she might be, but if she wanted she could destroy say that mountain there with a single chakra enhanced punch" Mito pointed to what would become known as the Hokage Mountain in the future, Madara's onyx orbs widened in response.

While disbelief colored soft red irises and fifteen miles later "Oh look their actually giving in to ou…holy fuck" the ring leader of the group laughed only to curse seeing the lone kunoichi speeding towards him arm cocked back and hand clenched tightly into a fist.

They all jumped as she swung out with said fist and her knuckles brushed the earth, shattering the ground beneath their feet "Did you teach her that" the younger Uchiha gaped, this was the girl who'd saved his life.

Never had he thought she could also destroy besides heal "No, she came that way and the Uzumaki have benefited from her enhanced abilities, that's why should anything happen to me, despite not being of Uzumaki blood, she will inherit the position of Matriarch" Mito said.

It was her decision and the Elders of the Clan full-heartedly agreed with her, Sakura would lead the clan into a new era should it ever come down to that "How long has she been with you to place that much trust and faith in her that you would pass on your position to her" Tobirama asked.

"Three and a half months I've known Sakura, she came to me asking for refuge in Uzushio, I made a few demands of her and she offered up her abilities to me, she took on the last name Uzumaki, but she has more than earned her place amongst us" the scarlet haired woman explained.

Madara focused his gaze on the seventeen year old again watching her fight it was awe and terror inducing how strong that lone girl actually was that she could take out twenty members of the Hagoromo Clan that gave them trouble on a daily basis by herself without aide.

Alongside her impressive taijutsu skills, she also displayed evasion skills that were off the charts and even threw in a few jutsu, water and earth respectively, followed by a few exploding tags and of course her medical ninjutsu to heal herself.

In the end she was the victor just as Mito had known she would be "There all taken care of Mito-chan" Sakura skipped back over to her mentor eyes bright and full of life and an easy going smile on her lips.

Mito smiled fondly "Good work, I think you've earned a break from negotiations, explore Sakura I know it's one of your favorite hobbies" the Uzumaki Matriarch waved her attendant off which earned her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Mito-chan" and then the pinkette was gone roaming the partially formed streets of what would become known as the Leaf Village someday down the road, Hashirama shot his friend a look and moments after the seventeen year old's departure, the Elder Uchiha sibling vanished after her.

Something Sakura had counted on and she gestured for him to walk at her side "You knew that Hashirama would send me after you" the ebony haired male guessed itching to reach out and pull the kunoichi into his arms like last time.

"He has every right to be wary or concerned I don't blame Senju-sama in the least, besides it would have been mighty lonely walking around on my own with no one to talk to" the rose haired girl smiled innocently.

Fluttering her lashes just a little bit, Madara's cheeks turned pink in response indicating that her little bit of flirting had embarrassed him, it made for one cute picture a blushing Madara, if only Tsunade could see her now, in the past and flirting with Madara Uchiha of all people.

Madara cleared his throat awkwardly "Why Uzushio though you could have stayed with the Uchiha, your abilities and skills would have been most welcome" the Uchiha Patriarch asked wanting to question her a little bit.

Without being to invasive "If I hadn't of asked you to forge the treaty before I left and stayed, it would have led to eventually fighting the Senju and I would have refused point blank, plus Uzushio was safer for me to build a life there instead of here on the mainland" Sakura said.

The Uchiha frowned in consideration "Guess that's true, bet you have plenty of suitors asking for your hand" Madara inquired casually trying not to sound as jealous as he actually was, because know that he knew where she was, he was definitely going to pursue her.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at him in response "Not exactly, their all to scared of what Mito-chan would do to them if they ended up breaking off the courtship and hurting me in the process" the pinkette giggled lightly.

"Ah I get the feeling she is quite temperamental beneath the dignified airs she puts on" the raven haired male chuckled in response as the kunoichi at his side nodded sagely in answer looking way to serious about the matter.

Before finally verbally answering "She is and no one gets on her bad side or you'll find an exploding tag/wind jutsu combo set off in your face and thrown into the ocean" Sakura shuddered, one time had been enough and never again.

All because she'd been accidentally late "Yet she seems to be fond of you" Madara mused slowly eyeing her from the corner of his eyes waiting for a reaction, the softening of her features told him she was as equally fond of the Uzumaki Matriarch as the matriarch was of her.

"Mhm because she's been the one I grew closest to these last three months and like a mother to me when my own is long gone" the rose haired girl announced lightly staring up at the afternoon sky with a fond smile.

For a time Madara was quiet as they walked just taking in what had been built and the area's that had been chosen for the next batch of houses or buildings "Listen Sakura-san I know right now that you are young, but when you reach proper courting age, I'd like to pursue a courtship with you" the ebony haired male finally admitted.

She froze in response then turned to stare up at him in surprise her emerald orbs wide and mouth hanging open just barely in astonishment "There's something I have to do before I can accept anyone's suit, a personal mission that requires my full attention" Sakura stepped back.

Looking sad, his hands clenched into fists "Couldn't you tell someone else to complete your mission" Madara drew nearer onyx orbs boring into her jade searching for any sign that she wasn't just saying that to spare his feelings.

He found no such deceit "It's a mission only I can do, you could say the future depends on me to complete this mission or all hell will break lose and everyone will be caught up in the aftermath" the pinkette sighed.

Madara felt his heart clenching painfully in his chest "And so I shall wait for you, for however long it takes" the Uchiha Patriarch relented and then the two carried on their way just chatting back and forth to one another.

Two weeks later the treaty was all drawn up so it was back to Uzushio for Sakura and Mito by that point she'd been in the past for four and a half months, "Mito-chan once we reach the boat, I'm going to start my search for Black Zetsu" Sakura told the Uzumaki Matriarch.

Who paused took a deep breath and started forward again "I expect you to send me a letter every once in awhile and come back when you can to let me see you" Mito raised her head high, while inwardly cursing every kami known to man for putting a young girl in such a horrible situation.

"I promise you know me Mito-chan I never break a promise, just promise me you'll give Hashirama-san a chance in the meantime, I know that poor man was pining after you" Sakura grinned taking the mickey out of the woman next to her.

Mito glowered at her attendant in response "Likewise Madara-san was doing the same, you should really give the poor man a chance Sakura-chan" the scarlet haired woman mocked, before the both of them dissolved in giggles releasing the pent up tension in the air.

And eleven days later they were at the port where the boat back to Uzushio was docked, by the kami it was hard parting after four months of practically being glued to each others side's "Take care and the next time you see me, I'll have put an end to Black Zetsu" the rose haired girl waved.

Once the boat had set sail, Mito stood at the railing of the boat "Good luck and take care of yourself Sakura, don't let anyone get the best of you, be safe, eat and sleep properly" the crimson haired woman rambled trying to say all the things she wanted in case everything didn't go as planned.

Emerald orbs softened and then the boat was out of hearing range, Sakura turned on her heel and set forth determination flaring to life as she began her search for the troublemaker of the century, she knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him.

It wasn't in the least after nearly seven months of searching high and low across the lands, she finally felt a somewhat familiar chakra flare in her senses, anger like never before filled her in the next moment as she started laying down her trap.

Every letter she'd received, every one week visit to Uzushio or Leaf as it was named when Mito migrated there to wed Hashirama and be his wife was fueling her in that single moment, the ground rippled and she watched on with baited breath.

His pale gold irises widened in response just as a deep blue chakra barrier surrounded him "What have you done to me" Black Zetsu snarled trying vainly to use his Venus Fly Trap jutsu to escape, but found it impossible.

"Black Zetsu your time here is over, I Sakura Uzumaki formerly Haruno have come to put an end to your schemes of reviving Kaguya Otsutsuki a.k.a your mother simply put and will now seal you away in a seal that can never be undone even with my death" Sakura spoke in a furious tone of voice.

Realizing how dire his situation was and that this girl, now eighteen year old kunoichi knew his plans some how and who Kaguya was to him, Black Zetsu started struggling as Sakura sat and started going through various hand signs.

A large seal appeared beneath him "Join me we can make this world our own" Black Zetsu tried to sway the pink haired emerald eyed kunoichi to his side, but she ignored him resolutely, he knew he shouldn't have appeared, just known it and now he was in this mess.

Sakura inhaled deeply "Thousand Cherry Blossom Sealing Jutsu, goodbye Black Zetsu and never again can you terrorize or bring about the destruction of my loved ones" the pinkette finished, the seal glowed a bright pink.

Black Zetsu vanished with nary a sigh of the wind being sucked into the seal, then she neatly placed her hand on the ground and the seal was absorbed into herself, becoming a single kanji on her palm that wouldn't fade or undo even at her death.

With her mission complete she flopped back on the ground to rest for a time just smiling happily that the nightmare she'd bore witness to in the future was over and now she could live out the rest of her days there in the past.

It was the thought of a certain someone who'd promised to wait for her that drove her to hurriedly rise to her feet and speed in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village eager to start her life with him, funny how things worked out because undoubtedly Madara Uchiha held her heart.

And now she could give it to him, all those letters they'd written back and forth over the months she'd been absent, the sweet words he'd written each time that made heat pool in her nether regions and her cheeks to flush a bright cherry red.

Not more than three days after the completion of her mission she found herself stood outside the red wrought iron gates of the Hidden Leaf Village and after signing in Sakura hurried down the streets to the Hokage Tower.

She didn't wait, didn't knock just threw open the door and jumped right into his waiting arms "Hello Madara" Sakura grinned widely having known he would have felt her chakra coming straight for the village and would be waiting there arms held open for her.

Emerald locked with ebony, there was a glint of tenderness in those obsidian orbs "Hello to you as well Sakura, I take your mission is complete" Madara lowered his voice becoming absorbed by all that was Sakura Uzumaki, even if that wasn't her original last name, it was there in the past with them.

"Good now maybe he can stop moping, he's worse than Anija when Mito-san is furious with him" Tobirama snorted with a roll of his soft red orbs while said woman covered her mouth with her long kimono sleeve and giggled in the most ladylike way she could manage.

Before coming forward to greet her attendant as Madara set her on her feet "Welcome home Sakura, we're glad to have you back" Mito wrapped her arms around the now eighteen year old girl relieved that everything had gone according to plan.

And that a major thorn in their side was no longer able to wreak havoc upon their world "Indeed Sakura-san and with your skills the hospital we just started up with flourish under your command if you'll have the position of Head Medic" Hashirama cleared his throat.

Jade orbs lit up in response to the offer "Of course Hashirama-san, when it comes to medical ninjutsu I'm definitely the expert here" the pinkette snickered taking Madara by the hand and dragging him from the office after her so that they could talk.

Talk they did and this time she accepted his proposal of a courtship between them "Her heart is in good hands Mito-san, I won't allow even myself to hurt it" the ebony haired male said when Mito glowered at him upon learning the news.

Proving that she still cared for the girl that she'd taken in what seemed like years ago but was really eleven and a half months "You better keep that promise or you'll find out why none of the Uzumaki males ever pressed their suit on her" the crimson haired woman warned.

"Just had to choose Mito Uzumaki's attendant as the one you want didn't you Ni-san" Izuna was less than sympathetic of his brother as they returned to the Compound that night for dinner, Sakura was happily settling into a small house that had been built especially for her.

It was proper to live apart for the time being after all "I knew I wanted her when she healed you Izuna, that was before she became that woman's attendant" the elder brother reminded staring out the window and sipping on late night coffee.

Barely able to wait for the coming months now that she was there and he was pursuing her "Still Ni-san that girl could crush you with her pinky if you pissed her off, you sure you want someone that strong, not only that she has a temper" the younger brother ticked off his fingers.

Positively terrified of the slightly younger girl who could possibly end up being his sister in law of things worked out between her and his brother "Of course Izuna and that makes it all the more fun" Madara chuckled imagining the fun times ahead of him when they did get married.

His brothers face turned beet red in response to the innuendo "Your dirty Ni-san" Izuna grumbled fleeing the room after hurrying shoveling the rest of his dinner into his mouth to escape anymore sex talk and go to bed.

Less than three months later as things did indeed work out between the two, Madara proposed "This comes from the heart Sakura, I love you, so would you consider marrying me and becoming my wife and bare the next heir or heiress of the Uchiha Clan" Madara asked.

Holding out a ring made of gold and an uncut emerald "He commissioned that for her himself" Tobirama gaped eyeing the ring, it wasn't flashy and a little bland, but he got the feeling that the time traveling girl as they'd learned wasn't a fan of fancy things.

"Yeah he worked pretty hard on it Tobirama, now shh I don't want to miss what she says" Hashirama shushed his younger brother ears perked up as they eavesdropped on the somewhat private moment between the courting duo.

There were tears in her emerald orbs as her hands came up to cover her mouth "Do you think she'll reject him" the younger Uchiha brother bit his cheek, it didn't sound like he believed it himself as they waited with baited breath.

"What do you think Madara, of course I'll marry you" Sakura launched herself into the Uchiha's arms, he stood quickly to catch her properly, dipping his head down to press a kiss to her forehead, before letting his lips trail down over her eyelids, to her own lips for a soul searing kiss.

The watching males turned upon seeing the passion while the pregnant woman smiled fondly "I'm happy for you Sakura" Mito murmured softly dragging her husband and her brother in law away leaving Izuna to scurry towards the newly engaged couple.

And as the saying goes they did indeed get married two months later in a private ceremony with only their most important friends and family to bare witness to such a thing and less than a month later Sakura ended up pregnant.

Years later after producing many children with Madara and leading the Uchiha Clan into a new era weeks after her husband had passed and she was on her way out, the kami came to her in a dream "Well done child, this is the future you created" they said.

Giving her a glimpse of what the future she was originally from was like, peaceful with no fighting Naruto and Sasuke had their parents and many little siblings or older siblings for themselves and she was content, that night she passed and joined Madara in the afterlife, their worlds had collided and she couldn't find it in herself to complain.


End file.
